User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - May 5, 2018
Well, it’s been a while since we had one of these. Now presenting the first wiki update of the year: Wiki Update - May 5, 2018! It’s quite long, since there’s a lot to talk about. |-|Wiki News= Wiki Updates Wiki Updates are back! The last Weekly Update was on October 30, 2017. Weekly Updates were stopped due to the lack of activity on FFCW. Now that we’ve recovered from our period of “very little editing,” which lasted from November-February, more stuff has been going on. So, these are back. You’re probably wondering why the name changed! Well, a vote decided that these updates would happen every two weeks, instead of every week. So, Weekly Updates would not be a good name for a blog that happens every two weeks. Improvements/Reviews Please comment on this blog about what you like about these updates compared to last year’s blogs. Also, comment about what you don’t like and/or what you would like to see in future updates. Staff Changes *BenjaminFreeLife - Demoted on April 17 to a normal user due to inactivity. |-|FANDOM News= Recent Technical Updates *May 7, 2018 |-|Other Stuff= Fandom Customers Tournament 2018 The Fandom Customers Tournament 2018 started on Monday! The tournament is currently in Round 2 of the Dr. Cherry Division. If you haven’t voted in this round yet, please do so at the tournament page! Cinco de Mayo! As you may know already, today is Cinco de Mayo, translated to “Fifth of May.” To celebrate this holiday, you can create a “Cinco de Mayo customer” and message it to JK. The creator of the best customer (decided by JK) will get to choose a “theme color” for two days for the wiki. Right now, the theme color is blue, and everything is blue: Blue header, blue home page headings, blue background, etc. The winner can choose the next theme color, and JK will customize everything. The theme days will be May 12 and May 13. Random Pal Papa Louie Pals came out on March 26. We are going to try out a “Random Pal.” Every wiki update, one submitted pal/scene will be chosen to be posted. Submit your scene at this page! Featured Poll A while ago, I began making “poll” blogs on the Flipline Studios Wiki. About a year and a half ago, I realized that I could make the same polls on FFCW, and just total the votes from both the wikis. A few weeks ago, I realized this was an inaccurate way of obtaining results. Users could have voted in the poll in both wikis, resulting in an unfair advantage for one option. So, I recently started totaling just the votes from FFCW. This lowers the number of votes greatly, but it is still much more accurate. Please vote in the featured poll every two weeks, so we can see a greater number of votes. Wiki Inactivity In the past 6-7 months, the wiki has been going through an interesting cycle. Currently, we are in the “extremely inactive” part of the cycle. Just recently, we came back on WAM, so that’s a good sign, but right now, very few edits are being made per day, if any at all. I don’t want to say that the wiki will go inactive for a long time, but if the activity continues at this rate, it might happen. Wiki Updates actually might stop soon due to the very few people active. |-|Upcoming Stuff= Opinion Polls There are many minor changes that I would like to make to the wiki. The next update will have some polls which I would like your opinion on. Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update